


Собака не имеет значения

by Anonymous



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, character study through sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин инструктирует Эггси перед миссией. Well, at least he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Собака не имеет значения

Мерлин развернул планшет так, чтобы Эггси мог видеть дисплей.   
— Доктор Тадеуш Аллен, — сказал Мерлин. — Профессор социологии в «Ройал Холлоуэй». Доктор Аллен — это ваша ближайшая цель, Галахад, потому что у службы есть основания подозревать его в связях с ИГИЛ.  
Эггси отвлёкся ровно на три секунды, чтобы не без воодушевления поинтересоваться:  
— Я лечу в Ливию?  
— Не торопитесь, всему своё время. — Мерлин сделал паузу и поморщился, но Эггси собственной глоткой мог почувствовать, что больно тому не было, скорее наоборот. — Не так давно доктор Аллен подал заявление на отпуск. Мы подключили сеть, но никаких особых тело... — Он снова запнулся, а когда продолжил, голос его звучал почти раздражённо: — …движений не совершал. Иными словами, билеты на самолёт он не купил. Вполне вероятно, что он попытается выкупить их прямо перед вылетом, но тайной это для нас не станет.  
Эггси издал носом звук, давая понять, что принял всё к сведению. Ему безотчётно хотелось сделать что-нибудь глупое — обнажить зубы, например, просто чтобы согнать с лица Мерлина это его абсолютное равнодушие. В Кэмдене за такие выкрутасы могли двинуть в челюсть, предварительно отпихнув ногой на безопасное расстояние, но до побоев Мерлин бы точно не опустился.  
Он вообще выглядел крайне невинно, вроде школьного учителя, со всеми этими чёртовыми очками и старомодными свитерами. Если, конечно, существовали учителя, способные со ста метров одним выстрелом вышибить наёмнику мозги.   
— Не нужно, чтобы вы его брали. Этим могут заняться и официальные службы. Нужно отследить, кто ещё висит у него на хвосте. Если наш добрый доктор действительно пособничает ИГИЛ, кто-то определённо за ним следит. И вряд ли это только ИГИЛ.  
Прежде чем отстраниться, Эггси втянул щёки — и по ноге Мерлина под его пальцами прошла ощутимая дрожь.   
— А кто ещё?  
— Включите мозги, Галахад. — Теперь Мерлин смотрел на него, отложив планшет в сторону, и Эггси с демонстративной небрежностью опёрся локтем на его колено и отёр большим пальцем нижнюю губу. — Кто наблюдает за наблюдателем? Если нам повезёт, мы отыщем нить, которая ведёт к куда более влиятельным персонам, чем оперативники-экстремисты. Возможно, отследим, откуда здесь им поступает финансирование.  
Мерлин мог быть сколько угодно многозадачным, зато фишечкой Эггси была наблюдательность. В какой-то момент Мерлин начинал сбиваться со своей более-менее поставленной речи на нетрезвый шотландский говор, и Эггси обычно использовал это как сигнал к более серьёзным действиям.   
Он лениво поднялся, скинул пиджак и принялся возиться с брюками. Мерлин молча за ним наблюдал.   
— Так я лечу в Ливию? — спросил Эггси, забираясь к нему на колени и пытаясь при этом не морщиться: последняя миссия не очень хорошо обошлась с мышцами его ног, и расставлять их слишком широко пока было чревато. Но терпимо. Неделю назад он ходил так, словно провёл ночь за разнузданным сексом с каким-нибудь темнокожим здоровяком.  
Он положил ладони Мерлину на плечи и упёрся коленями в подлокотники кресла.   
— Нет, в Ливию летит Ланселот, — ответил Мерлин.  
Эггси вздёрнул бровь.  
— С чего это?  
Мерлин, не особо церемонясь, задрал на нём рубашку вместе с майкой. Бледную кожу покрывали пятна, уже начавшие перецветать из сине-фиолетового в жёлтый: россыпью гематом были помечены грудь и рёбра. На ключицах и плечах, невидимых под белой тканью, они тоже были. Пятна усыпали Эггси, как чёртова далматинца из мультика.   
— Напомнить вам, Галахад, чем закончился ваш предыдущий визит в Ливию? — поинтересовался Мерлин, водя пальцами по его рёбрам. Когда Эггси издевательски поднял брови, рука остановилась: Мерлин всё с тем же абсолютным спокойствием надавил на один из синяков, вырвав у Эггси болезненный вздох.  
— Напоминаю, — продолжил Мерлин, откинув затылок на спинку кресла. Пальцы его соскользнули с груди Эггси и сомкнулись на основании его члена. — Вы натолкнулись на подростка и решили, несмотря на приказ устранять абсолютно всех, его не трогать. За что поплатились, получив очередь из автомата. И ваше счастье, что броня уберегла вас от существенных травм, а помилованный вами ребёнок запаниковал и потому не смог попасть вам в голову...  
Мерлин свободной рукой обхватил его за подбородок и потянул на себя, вынуждая наклониться.  
— Эггси, — совсем тихо сказал он, и от пытливой внимательности его взгляда, или от невесомых движений руки на члене, или и от всего сразу Эггси ощутимо передёрнуло, — ты же понимаешь, что находишься здесь на птичьих правах? «Кингсмен» не делает исключений. Ты — прецедент. И знаешь, почему?  
— Блядь, — глухо рявкнул Эггси, пытаясь отстраниться, но пальцы Мерлина сдавили его челюсть сильнее, почти до боли. — Как же ты заебал с этой своей собакой.  
— Собака не имеет значения. — Эггси всхлипнул, когда рука на его члене начала двигаться быстрее, жёстко контрастируя с болезненной хваткой на подбородке. — Имеет значение то, сможешь ли ты переступить через свои сраные моральные принципы, через все «не убий» и «не укради», которые вдалбливали тебе в воскресной школе, когда того потребует миссия.  
Эггси подался вперёд, и пальцы с его лица переместились на затылок, зарылись во взмокшие волосы. Болели мышцы на ногах, болела россыпь синяков на теле, болело что-то в груди, вроде попранной гордости, её физического эквивалента, но удовольствие перекрывало всё это, и Эггси упёрся лбом в спинку кресла рядом с головой Мерлина.   
— Собаки, кошки, дети, жёны, родная мать или маленькая сестрёнка, — сказал тот в сторону, будто обращаясь не к Эггси, а к кому-то третьему. — Всё это не имеет значения. И ты должен это понять.  
С протяжным стоном Эггси кончил. Рубашка налипла на лопатки, мокрая и неприятная, из тела будто вынули все кости, но он нашёл в себе силы отстраниться и посмотреть Мерлину в глаза.  
— Ты не мог выбрать другое время для долбаного разбора полётов? — сердито спросил он.  
На лице Мерлина не дрогнула ни одна мышца.  
— Я бы выбрал другое время, если бы ты соизволил меня выслушать, не встревая и не пытаясь отстаивать свою правоту там, где этого делать не нужно.  
Эггси поморщился и тряхнул головой, словно сбрасывая с себя все обвинения. Он попытался пропихнуть руку между их тел, но Мерлин перехватил его за запястье.  
— Не надо, — сказал он. — Слезай с меня и проваливай. Подробности операции оговорим позже — мне ещё нужно встретиться с Ланселотом.  
Спорить с ним было бесполезно, и Эггси это знал, поэтому покорно встал и принялся подбирать разбросанные по ковру вещи. Каким бы скрытным и непредсказуемым не хотел казаться Мерлин, в стрессовых ситуациях все его повадки и привычки начинали выпирать, как слом кости из открытой раны.  
Эггси неожиданно остро ощутил вину. Не за проваленную операцию (это был повод пересмотреть своё поведение, а не ощущать щемящую тяжесть в районе сердце), скорее за то, что подвёл. Личного в этом было куда больше, чем профессионального.   
— Ты бы выстрелил в Гарри? — зачем-то спросил он, из детского какого-то желания напоследок задеть побольнее то ли Мерлина, то ли себя самого.   
Щёку Мерлина заметно дёрнуло тиком.   
— Есть причины, по которым я не полевой агент, Эггси, — сказал он, и голос его прозвучал скорее печально, чем зло. — В отличие от тебя.


End file.
